


Flashpoint

by eternal_moonie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: What else did Barry Allen change?





	

Title: Flashpoint  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: The Flash  
Summary: What else did Barry Allen change?

 

So much had changed when Barry had tried to fix the timeline.

He was exhausted, so he would turn in for the night and deal with the rest of it all in the morning...

Barry got underneath the covers and closed his eyes, off to dreamland.

Somewhere in the night, the door opened and softly closed.

A figure gently pulled the sheets underneath the mattress and disappeared underneath it, crawling slowly toward its prize.

His hand enclosed around it, holding it pencil-straight as his mouth neared it.

"Ohhhh Iris...." Barry groaned, not realizing it wasn't a dream, but cold hard reality.

The guy sucked him off like he had gone to school for just that education, that or he was a pornstar or a rentboy.

"Ohhhh baby!"

The guy grinnned. Keep thinking I'm Iris, Allen... you told me all about her last night... that big fight that you two have had... wonder if you ever get over a fight that big...

He slid his tongue over the slit of Barry's cock, and that was the catalyst which made Barry cum all in the guy's mouth.

"Wait, What? Iris?!" Barry exclaimed as he flung the sheets from the bed and switched on the nighstand light.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The guy raised an eyebrow.

"Memory loss already, Allen? And you didn't drink that much if I recall." The guy said as he stretched out on the bed, just as naked as Barry was.

"You and this Iris had a gigantic fight and then you went into the club needing to relax and I bought you a drink... or three and you told me all about your problems... Speedster."

Barry gasped!

Had he just revealed himself to a complete stranger?!

"I danced for you... several times."

But that still didn't elicit a response from the Flash.

Only when the guy touched his face did images start to flash by.

My God, I screwed up even worse than I already did! 

"Jan?"

He smirked.

"In The Flash, sorry, I just couldn't resist, I mean Flesh."

But I'm.... I'm NOT gay! Barry seemed to shout in his thoughts.

How do I fix this?!

"How late is it?" Barry asked then looked at the timer on the night stand to see what time it was.

"I'm so sorry, Jan, but I'm really tired, had a long day so can I please have these few hours of sleep?" Barry asked him.

"I'll deal with this tomorrow." he said softly, but Jan picked up on it.

He didn't show the change in his face, but did feel a change in his heart.

Jan grabbed the sheets from the floor and spread them around Barry's naked form.

"Alright, just let me go to the bathroom real quick. Unfortunately I don't have your powers. So wait up for me a bit, okay?" Jan asked him.

"S... Sure." Barry said giving Jan that smile that probably had made Jan act on that pursuit of this guy.

Jan went into the bathroom, grabbed his cellphone and dropped a quick text while sitting there, pretending to be needing to go to the toilet.

I'm in, honey.

He knew he should tell Julian about Barry's... differences but he thought he was doing the right thing but not telling him everything.

Jan turned off his phone and placed it back on the bathroom table.

He flushed the toilet and ran back, closing the bathroom door with a slam.

"Ready when you are!" Jan said as he jumped back in bed with Barry.

"Night, Jan." Barry said as he used his speed to switch the light off.

"Night, Flash."

"Jan!"

"I mean Barry."

Jan sidled close to Barry and kissed him softly.

"Sorry."

"Just don't slip up when we're in public."

"'Kay."


End file.
